


Thank You For Helping Him

by Sounddrive



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sounddrive/pseuds/Sounddrive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Overwatch had been recalled into active duty, members of Overwatch convened in a pre-established rendezvous. Friends catch up with one another from the years that have passed, and the good doctor finds Zenyatta to thank him for helping Genji.</p>
<p>Pre-Relationship/Hinted Genji x Mercy/Mercy x Genji</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You For Helping Him

**Author's Note:**

> My first contribution to the fandom is with the pair that QUICKLY grew to be my OTP. I have been a happy pot of mush thanks to these two, lol.
> 
> Enjoy!

"I am confused, Mercy. Why are you thanking _me_ for Genji's recovery?"

"Zenyatta," Mercy smiled at the omnic, "even if I did save his life with my hands, you taught him how to accept what has happened to his body. I was never successful with helping him be comfortable with it."

Zenyatta nodded, a quiet chuckle bubbling within him. Ah, _again_ , he could see his student looking in their general direction. Although the younger Shimada's eyes were covered by his visor, Zenyatta knew well enough that the cyborg was looking at Mercy. Or rather, _Angela_ in this case.

"He often spoke highly of you, and he is happy that you helped him live in the first place," Zenyatta nodded. From his peripheral, he could see Genji shifting from one foot to another.

"I believe Genji wishes to speak to you," the omnic gestured with his head. When Mercy had turned to look where he pointed, and Genji's visor brightened.

"You two should catch up."

_"Ich kann Ihnen nicht genug danken,"_ Mercy bowed her head in thanks before making her way over to Genji, who in turn was walking towards her.

If Zenyatta had a mouth, he would have had a big smile on his face as Mercy hugged Genji. In turn, his student returned the gesture.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation: I cannot thank you enough.


End file.
